Love on Air Treks
by KuroKuroTsuki
Summary: When Kazu encounters a girl who is being chased by a team of Storm Riders.....Will he help her? And maybe something more than that? I know, I'm horrid at summaries. :P KazuxOC
1. Meeting 'Stealth'

Disclaimer: I do not own Air Gear or any of its characters. I only own Ikeda!

Hi everyone! Tsuki here! This is my very first fanfic!!!!! I'm so happy! Shigure (fruits basket) says, and I quote, _"I deserve some sort of reward! But no worries! A __**bowl of somen**__ would suffice! A cup of tea would be lovely too!"_

_Kyo: YOU JUST WANTED A BOWL OF NOODLES TOO, YOU SLIME! ADMIT IT!_

Enjoy this fanfic!!!!!! KazuxOC

-Tsuki

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The trees rustled as the wind blew. Strands of her golden-orange hair flew in her face but she didn't care. She continued running for all she was worth… until she saw a glimmer of hope to escape her pursuers.

_Shelter!_ She looked up at a medium-sized house.

She climbed in through an open window and entered what looked like a living room.

Without warning, the lights in a nearby kitchen flickered on and she heard a stifled yawn. She ducked behind a couch and lifted her head enough to see a blonde haired boy with a white beanie walk out of the kitchen with a tin of biscuits in one hand and a glass of milk in the other. He started heading towards the living room.

_Darn it!_ The girl whispered to herself. _If he gets any closer, he'll see me! _

The young girl scrunched herself up in a tight ball, hoping the blonde boy wouldn't see her. _Oh my goodness… He's so gorgeous…_She shook her head to clear her thoughts._ What are you thinking? If this boy spots you, he'll probably call the cops on you!_

Suddenly, the blonde boy disappeared and she felt a rush of wind. She uncurled herself and held her breath. _Where did he go?_

'So how long are you planning on staying there?'

The girl spun around and came face to face with the blonde boy. 'H-how did you get behind me?' She stuttered. She looked at his feet and found her answer. On the boys' feet was a pair of…_Air Treks. _

'Well?' The boy questioned again.

'It-it's none of your business!' The girl yelled back. _Oh, gosh! Why do I keep stuttering in front of him?_

'Uh yeah, it is my business,' He snapped. 'This is my house.'

'Fine!' She grumbled. 'I'll tell you.' She sat down on the couch and explained her story. 'I'm being chased by a group of Storm Riders called **Satsu Gaki**. I saw your house while I was running away from them and I was really tired so I climbed in through your window, looking for shelter.'

'Why?' The boy asked, the look of anger on his face replaced by concern. He sat down on next to her on the couch, which made the young fourteen-year-old girl feel uncomfortable.

_Why do I feel so strange every time I'm with him? _'Is anything wrong?' The blonde asked. 'Your face is all red.'

The girl looked away. 'I-I'm fine! And if you're wondering why they're chasing me, I don't know either!'

'Okay, okay. You don't have to get so pissed!' The boy said. 'And lower your voice, my sister's still sleeping. By the way, what's your name?'

'Ikeda Hirome,' the girl stuck out her hand. 'What about you?'

'Kazuma Mikura,' the boy said as he shook Ikeda's hand.

'Anyway, you have to tell me how you got behind me just now,' Ikeda asked, her body leaning closer to Kazuma's.

'Hmph,' Kazuma smirked. 'Well Ikeda, you are looking at the fastest rider of Kogarasumaru! I can travel so fast that I disappear completely! Earning me the nickname _'Stealth'_!'

'No way… You're part of Kogarasumaru?! They're one of my favourite Storm Riders! I can't believe I'm meeting 'Stealth' in person!' She squealed.

'So you ride AT s too?'

'Yup, but I'm not very good at it.' She blushed and smiled.

Kazuma gasped. She looked so beautiful when she smiled. Her sea green eyes bore right into his blue ones and they stared at each other for a few minutes until Ikeda felt heat creeping to her cheeks and yelled, 'Uh…um! I'm sorry! Do you mind if I use your bathroom? My clothes are really dirty and it was freezing outside!'

Kazuma snapped out of his trance as well and blushed. 'Uh…I don't mind at all. You have to use the one in my room though. Like I told you before, my sister is still sleeping.'

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

End of chapter 1…. I'm sooo sorrie!!! I know it's really short….The next chapter will be longer! (Hopefully!) Pls review and help me improve! Will update soon! Love y'all! :P

-Tsuki :P


	2. Oneesan thinks I have a girlfriend

Disclaimer: I do not own Air Gear or any of its characters, I only own Ikeda.

Hi everyone! It's finally chapter 2! (I really am very slow…sorrie!) How did you guys like the last chapter…I know it was short, but still…

Anyway, let's begin!!!

-Tsuki

________________________________________________________________________

**~Kazuma's POV~**

I sat on my bed waiting for Ikeda to finish her bath. The same sentence revolved around my mind the whole time she was in there. _Oh gosh…Oh gosh…there's a girl in my room! A FREAKING girl!_

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened and Ikeda came out wearing one of my baggy blue shirts and cargo pants. Even in boy clothes, she looked really…really…amazing.

I smiled to myself. I was the only one who could see her now.

'Kazuma, Kazuma!' Ikeda was waving her hand in front of my face.

'Huh? Yeah?'

'Do you mind if I look for something to eat?' She asked, rubbing her stomach for emphasis.

'Yeah, it's fine. While your doing that, I can have my bath.'

'-What??? You haven't had your bath yet? It's 2 am!' She exclaimed.

'There's nothing wrong with that!' I snapped back.

'Ugh! Fine!' She opened the room door leading to the hallway. 'Oh yeah, and Kazuma?'

'Yeah?'

'Thanks.'

I smiled. Just as she was about to leave, I asked her, 'Hey Ikeda. Call me Kazu, will ya?'

'On one condition,' She smiled valiantly. 'You call me by my nickname, Ike.'

'Ike?! Woah! That sounds just like my best friend's nickname!' I jumped up.

Ike chuckled. 'Then let's hope we can be good friends from now on, okay… Kazu?'

She left the room and closed the door. I was really blushing.

I stared outside the window at the falling sakura flowers. Love was starting to bloom.

_______________________________________________________________________

**~Normal POV~**

'Kazu, there's no more foo-' Ike stopped short when she saw Kazu spread out on his bed, already deep in sleep. She smiled.

'Hmph, and I thought that you wanted to bathe,' she whispered to herself. She sat down on Kazu's bed. She stroked Kazu's hair. 'You're so cute when you're sleeping...' she murmured.

It was already morning by the time Ike managed to close her eyes. She sat up and rubbed her eyes after producing a loud yawn that was loud enough to wake Kazu up.

'Huh? Whadtime iz itt?' He mumbled, slowly propping himself up on his elbows. Ike stared at her wristwatch. '6.30,' she yawned. 'Don't you need to get ready for school or something?'

There was a groan followed by movement on Kazu's bed. 'Hey, did you sleep on the floor or something?'

Ike shook her head violently so Kazu could see, 'I kinda dozed off with my head resting on the side of your bed. You don't mind, do you?'

'Nope, I don't,' Kazu grinned. 'Well, I should get ready, so do you mind if you wait out in the hallway?'

Ike sighed and left the room as she was instructed, closing the door on her way out.

Kazu changed into his famous blue hoodie and reluctantly pulled on his school jacket on top of it. He then changed into his school pants and was about to grab his bag. Just as he was about to reach for it, he heard a familiar scream. _Nee-san!_ He shouted in his mind. He rushed out his room and almost burst out laughing when he saw his Nee-san chasing Ike around the house with a broom, occassionally shouting, 'Thief! Thief! Get outta my house!'

'Nee-san! It's okay! She's with me!' Kazu shouted to her.

She stopped dead in her tracks, and so did Ike. 'With you?! What do you mean with you?! You mean you know this girl?' Nee-san screamed.

'Um...yeah. I met her last night.' Kazu said sheepishly. If his Nee-san knew that a girl had slept in his room, she would band him from the one thing he loved the most. ATs.

Suddenly, Ike walked over to Kazu's sister and whispered something into her ear. The older woman lost the look of anger in her eyes and listened intently to what Ike was saying. She started nodding in agreement to something and Kazu was getting irritated. _What are those two talking about?_

After a while, Ike left Nee-san's side and looked satisfied with herself. The older woman started jumping around, chanting 'Kazu has a girlfriend, Kazu has a girlfriend!'

Kazu looked at her in disbelief. 'Whaaaaaaaat????!!!!!' He yelled as loudly as he could. 'She's not my girlfriend! She's just a friend!!'

'Aw, Kazu! It's okay! You can trust me! I'm your Onee-san!' Kazu's sister said, bringing her arms up and showing her "muscles".

Kazu sighed. Once his sister made up her mind on something, there's no way you can change her opinion. 'Hey Ike, come on.'

'Come where?'

'School.'


	3. Welcome to Kogarasumaru!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Air Gear or any of its awesome characters, I only own Ike!**

Hey everyone!!!!!! It's chapter 3!!!!!!!!! Whoooopppeeee! I'm soo happy! (It's really nothing compared to other normal people.) XD lurve y'all! And pls review!!! (:

-Tsuki

* * *

'School? Whaddaya mean school?' Ike asked Kazu as he practically dragged out of the living room and up the stairs.

'You're going to be a new student at the school, where I go. That way, I can keep an eye on you and those guys chasing you won't think of looking for you there.' Kazu answered simply, shutting his room door behind them.

'Good point,' Ike said. 'But I got a few questions for you, bucko.' She walked across Kazu's extremely messy room and sat down on the only spot that wasn't tainted with clothes. 'First, which school do you go to? Second, are you freaking insane?! You're friends will probably go crazy if they found out that I was staying at your house!'

'Um...Ike, the second one wasn't a question,' Kazu said politely, raising his hand.

Ike slapped his head. 'Whatever! And don't I have to sign application forms or something?' She smirked.

'Oh I got that covered. Just leave it to Ton-chan,' he yawned.

'Who?'

* * *

**~Ike's POV~**

'Um....class! P-please welcome our new student, Ikeda Hirome!' Ton-chan announced to Kazu's whole class. I stepped into the classroom and scowled because of the school uniform I had to wear. The skirts were so short!

Ton-chan's real name was Mari Tomita and she was Kazu's homeroom teacher. She looked really young, like she just graduated from university or something.

'I-Ikeda-chan, please go and sit at the table next to Kazuma-kun,' Ton-chan stuttered. One of the boys let out a laugh which sent Ton-chan screaming, 'Nooooo!!! Don't rape me!!!!' And with that, she ran out of the classroom yelling and pulling out her messily-tied hair.

I walked down the row of tables (receiving a few whistles from some dumb boys). I ignored them and plomped myself on my assigned seat that was near the back of the classroom. 'Hey,' said Kazu, leaning over to my table. 'Ike, this is my best friend Ikki.' He pointed to a dark blue haired boy with hazel coloured eyes sitting on his right. (I was sitting on Kazu's left.) He lifted his hand and gave a small wave but didn't look interested in me at all.

'Hi, Ikki. Kazu told me about you. He said that our nicknames were similar,' I said, trying to start a conversation. He started taking interest in me after I said 'Kazu'.

'You know Kazu?' He asked, lifting an eyebrow.

'Yeah,' I said. 'I'm sta-' I was about to say 'staying at his house' when Kazu clamped his hands over my mouth. 'You're starving, right?' He looked at me with an urgent look, so I thought best and kept my mouth shut. I just followed his lead and nodded my head. 'Y-yeah...starving.'

Ikki stared at us and laughed. 'Well okay. Since Ton-chan's missing from class...' He stood up on his desk. 'Hey everyone! It's lunch break until Ton-chan comes back!'

Everyone started engaging in conversations and such. Kazu grabbed my hand and I blushed. 'C'mon. We're going for lunch,' he said. He followed Ikki and pulled me out the class. A few other people followed. There were three guys called Onigiri, Akito and Buccha who followed Ikki and Kazu. There were three other girls too. Ringo Noyamano, Emili Adachi and Yayoi Nakayama. Ikki walked ahead of all of us and the others were staying at the back. Which left Kazu and me alone. 'Hey Kazu,' I whispered. 'Why didn't you want me to tell Ikki that I was staying at your house?'

'Let's just say it would cause a major uproar,' he grinned and I couldn't help but blush. I quickly looked away so that Kazu couldn't see my red cheeks.

We soon arrived at a field with a cherry blossom tree right in the middle of it. 'Wow,' I gasped at the sight. All of us sat in a circle in front of the cherry blossom tree. Everyone started taking out their bentos, so I did too. We all ate in silence. 'So, Hirome-chan. You're fourteen, like us right?' Ikki suddenly asked, breaking the akward silence. 'Hm? Yeah, and just Ike is fine,' I said, half answering and half chewing on the sashimi Kazu's Onee-san made for me. He laughed. 'Wow, we really do have similar nicknames!'

I questioned him as well. 'And you're the leader of the Kogarasumaru right?' I asked him. Suddenly, it seemed like Ikki's nose was growing longer and longer. Bright sparkles appeared around him. 'Yeah that's right. I'm the leader,' he said, Proudly pointing at himself. Well, before Ringo stood up and punched him on the head that is. 'Don't act so high and mighty. The rest of us contribute to the team as much as you do!' She scolded.

Ikki sat down and sulked. I sweat dropped and so did everyone else. 'Um...Do you guys, by any chance know a team of Storm Riders called Satsu Gaki? I asked quietly, noticing that all eyes were on me.

Ikki scratched his oddly-shaped head. 'Hm...I don't think so. Why'd ya ask?'

'Oh! Uh....No reason...' I replied.

The awkward silence engulfed us once again. 'Alright team!' The bright blue haired kid known as Akito yelled. 'Let's go down to the running track to practice some moves and tricks!'

Everyone agreed. I just tagged along. I can't believe I was going to see Kogarasumaru in action. I was mostly looking forward to seeing Kazu practice.

The four girls, including me, sat on the bleachers, watching the team members of Kogarasumaru do they're stretches. They started off by doing some runs, and wow, was Kazu amazing. He zooped down the track at such an amazing speed that I had to focus my eyes on him really hard just to see a glimpse of him. Ikki was in second place, followed by Akito, then Buccha, then Onijiri. When they finished their run, I ran down from the bleachers to congratulate them. 'Wow that was amazing!' I told them. I looked over at Akito, who looked different. 'Hey, Akito. Why is your eyepatch on your left eye?' I asked him.

'I'm not Akito, you dumb***! My freaking name is Agito!' He snarled at me, and I was taken aback. 'Um...ok...' I said. I turned to Kazu and smiled. 'You were super awesome Kazu!' I smiled. His cheeks immediately turned pink and I could tell that he was blushing.

'Hey, do you guys have a spare AT or something?' I asked the team. 'I left mine at home.'

Ikki looked surprised. 'You can ride ATs?' 'Yeah,' I told him. 'Doesn't mean I'm a girl, means I can't ride ATs.' I snapped.

'Okay, okay. I get it. I think Adachi has one.' He yelled up to the bleachers. 'Hey, Adachi! Can you lend Ike your ATs?'

Emili hurried down the bleachers and handed me a pair of purple coloured ATs. _Mmm! My favourite colour! _I quickly slipped them on. 'I'm not very good at it though,' I said shyly.

'It's okay,' Kazu encouraged me. 'Just show us what you can do, Ike!'

'Okay then.' I wobbled over to a place with no surrounding objects and readied myself. I used to learn ballet, so my body was pretty flexible.

'You can start now!' I heard Ikki call out.

I took a deep breath then kicked up into the sky. I somersaulted in the air, then did an upside-down split. (Good thing I wore shorts underneath that blasted skirt!) I landed on my hand then pushed myself up into the air again. This time, I curled myself up into a ball then came down feet first. I skated around in circles, summing up all my speed, then boosted myself to a nearby pole and did the Upper Soul. I could hear audible gasps from the team. When I reached the top of the pole, I leaped off, twirling in the air while doing a back-flip. Before I knew it, it was over. I landed on the ground on my tip-toes. I breathed loudly. That sure took a lot of energy out of me.

'Ike! That was awesome awesome awesome awesome!' Kazu yelled, running towards me with his arms open. He engulfed me in a hug. I turned bright crimson and so did Kazu...once he realised what he was doing. He immediately let go off me to allow Ikki and the others give me congratulatory pats.

'Hey, Ike...' Ikki said, loud enough for everyone to hear. 'How would you like to join the Kogarasumaru?'

My jaw dropped open, literally. My eyes were wide. Me?! In Kogarasumaru?! It was like a dream come true!

I bounced up and down on the spot. 'That's a definite 'YES!' Ikki!' I screamed as I threw myself around him. 'I am like such a big fan of Kogarasumaru!'

'Well then Ikeda Hirome,' he said in a dramatic voice.

'Welcome to Kogarasumaru.'

* * *

I wonder, is the chapter long enough? (no it isn't) Darn. No matter how I try to make the chapter longer... I just can't. I get very excited when I'm moving on to a new chapter. It's like a great accomplishment for me!!!! Thx 'veryone! "Heart"

-Tsuki :P(signature smiley face!)


	4. Apologies from the Author :P

**Hey everyone! **

**I've got some news!**

**I'm discontinuing this story for now!**

**I just want to focus on my other fanfic, Welcome to the Host Club, for now...**

**All you Ouran High School Host Club fans out there! **

**Please read it!!!!!**

** And don't forget to review!!!!**

**-Tsuki :P**


End file.
